


Mind and Heart; a Venture into Memories

by Woven_Rainbows



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Faeries - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, This is weird, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, but I also kind of like it, fae, one AM writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woven_Rainbows/pseuds/Woven_Rainbows
Summary: When rain is falling from the sky and your mind starts to clear unlike the clouds, certain things may fill that clearing, even if they are there to destroy.





	Mind and Heart; a Venture into Memories

The mind is a place of emotion and logic, both of which can be and often are easily distorted. If you ponder too long in your own thoughts, you may find things you wish you hadn't, so be careful and cautious when prodding through your mind. 

The soft pitter-patter sound of rain colliding with a roof slowly because distant as Arthur's thoughts became dazed and his eyes unfocused. His mind drifted to a hazy place from early childhood, a memory supposedly long forgotten. His family had decided to go out for a picnic one Saturday afternoon in mid summer, so picnic they did. They had packed the old wicker basket with food and set off to a secluded meadow of golden wheat. He at one point had decided to briefly explore the forest lining the edge of the meadow, the mysterious feel it gave rather alluring in a way. While his family was looking away, he hurriedly slipped through the golden grass and to the forest. He had been walking into the forest for about fifteen minutes when he spotted a faerie. He was simply ecstatic to see one, as he hadn't seen one in a few months and he had started to think that they no longer wanted to play with him. As the faerie started to flutter away from where it had been previously perched on a branch, he followed it blindly, barely looking at where he placed his feet. He followed the creature to the foot of a small waterfall. He looked up to the top of the five foot natural fountain; it felt much higher than it was from his point of view, what with being a small child and all. Because his eyes had been diverted by the water, he had lost track of the faerie, pesky little creatures they are. He huffed slightly, a little crestfallen that they hadn't stayed to keep him company. The forest was always magikal, but that magik could be intimidating, so it often felt better to be with someone in the forest. He also rather enjoyed spending time with fae folk, they had a certain cleverness and mischievousness to them that was simply marvelous. He watched the waterfall for a minute more before it hit him. He had gotten himself lost, and he had no idea how to get back to the meadow. He sat down on a larger stone and started to cry, curling up his tiny fists and rubbing his eyes. He had wandered off without asking again. Even if he found a way back his mother would surely scold and spank him. He hated spankings. It wasn't so much the pain but rather the humiliation, especially because his mother always did it with his trousers and pants down on his bare bum. Overwhelmed with thoughts of being spanked, he had started to cry even harder, starting to hyperventilate a little. He knew he was being ridiculous and he needed to at least try to retrace his steps before it got dark, but he was scared. He was a defenseless five year old child all alone in the woods. Who knew what might swoop by and try to eat him. He hoped it wasn't a wolf; wolves frightened him. He suddenly heard his eldest brother's voice from the distance, yelling, "Arthur, Arthur!" and he quickly shot up to yell back, "ALLISTAIR!!" his throat rather sore from crying. Allistair told him to stay there until he found him, and so he did. He remembered being so happy to see him, which was a rare thing to be perfectly honest. Allistair brought him back to the meadow slung over his shoulder in a fireman lift, much to the annoyance of Arthur. Once they had made it to the meadow Arthur was set down and his fears promptly came true as his mother started spanking him, scolding him for wandering off on his own. Arthur remembered how bad he had felt for wandering off, and swore to never do it again. He was pulled abruptly out of his thoughts as the loud bellow of thunder danced through his ears. Before he knew it tears were slipping from his eyes at the strong nostalgic feeling that he was suddenly drowning in. He remembered his mother, how much he still missed her. He remembered his brothers, who he had pushed away. His body was wracked with waves of sobs as he remembered his father, nights spent in a closet he had locked himself away in as he listened to his mother's screams of agony and his father's yells of rage. He was starting to have a panic attack, his thoughts quickly spiraling into much darker places. He suddenly felt like he was once again in that closet again and horrible, horrible things were happening beyond that thin wooden door. He went still and silent as strong and sure arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. His heart beat took it's time slowing down to a healthy pace as he breathed in the scent of his lover. He was kissed on the head, and then he heard a deep and smooth voice that he would never tire of. "Hey, what's wrong, Artie? I'm here, it's okay." Arthur sniffled and lifted his head up to press a kiss to Alfred's cheek, his own heartbeat no longer audible in his ears. 'It's okay now,' he thought to himself, 'this is now, and not then.' He opened his eyes and looked into the tropical shore of a vast ocean that were his lovers eyes. "Thank you, Alfred," he murmured, his throat sore like it was when he was lost, possibly even more so now. "Mm. I love you, Arthur," he murmured back, words filled with so much adoration that Arthur felt as though his heart was going to burst. "I love you, too, you gorgeous wizard."  
"Hm?"  
"You must be a wizard, how else could you make my heart flutter like you're sending magikal pulses through it?" Alfred grinned at this, and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead. "That's generally part of the whole love thing, babe." Alfred then swooped in and stole a passionate kiss from Arthur, breaking the kiss all too soon for Arthur's likes. "Idiot. I know that."  
"Oh really now?"  
"Shut it." Alfred chuckled, completely used to Arthur's demeanor. Without words, because quite frankly they didn't even need them, they fell down to lay on the couch and embraced each other tightly. They fell asleep in each other's arms, the sweet and blissful euphoria of youthful innocence and love thrumming through their veins, their hearts beating as one.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's bad, but hey, I'm not good at writing. Although, I was thinking about writing another chapter involving more of Arthur's past memories, or maybe Alfred's..? Let me know what you guys think. (Lol "you guys" as in "no one" because nobody reads this shit) Edit: lol I'll add paragraph spacing if I ever get around to it, but I'll try to start in future works. (Lazy person is lazy.) Another Edit: ewww I just realized how many grammar and spelling mistakes were made (I wrote this at 1:00 AM, sooo...) yeah, I went back and fixed them. I really need to read my work before I post it.


End file.
